Reference is Cool
by Jan Leo Aqua
Summary: James always grab the chance he get to say his reference, his best friend, Chase always got annoyed by it. James just act all innocent. Chase don't even know why he was dump in a school and not come with the hunting the Winchesters and his brother, Castiel, but now he knew why. Angel!OMCxOMC, Destiel, Self-harm, after the Apocalypse.


**Warning: BoyxBoy, self harm, suicide thoughts, lame jokes, reference, abusive parents, OCxOC, OMC protagonist, grammatical errors, and un-beta-ed by anyone.** **If you don't like it, don't read.** **This will have Destiel as side pairing.** **The time line is after the apocalypse, the Apocalypse is done, back to hunting, to normal. As normal as hunting could be.** **=SPN=**

Chase choose to be with his trusted brother, Castiel. He trusted the said Angel when he is still a fledgling, and he will not let Castiel be in Earth without him.

Chase look around at the room, it was full of humans and he nearly want to shy away, but he is a warrior and an Angel of the Lord and he stand tall in front of them, confidence radiating in him.

"Class, this is your new classmate. And please treat him well." The teacher said and look at Chase indicating him to introduced himself. Chase look at her once more and then face the humans who had a curious eyes on him, except for him, the one human who was seating in the back, his mind are full of thoughts.

He cleared his throat and introduced himself.

"Good morning. I'm Chase... Novak." He said, trailing his so called last name. The human that wasn't paying attention a while ago perk up when he heard Chase last name.

Chase look at him and made an eye contact to the rarest set of color of eyes. The humans eyes are bluish purple, it was out of place but still, it is the beautiful eyes he had seen.

"Well, Chase you can seat beside Mikael's. Mikael raise your hand." The teacher said.

' _He has the same name as_ Michael.' Chase thought. The human that had a weird eye color snap out of their eye contact and raise his hand not before saying something.

"Ma'am, just called me 'James'! Not Mikael." He said with playful annoyed tone.

"Yes yes, James." The teacher said and chuckle a little. Chase didn't move in his place and was just looking at the teacher. The teacher notice him and indicate him to go to the empty seat beside James.

He sat on the empty seat and place his bag behind him and seat stiffly. He was just dump here by the Winchesters because they need to hunt some ghost but Castiel said all of what he's going to do here and he had all noted it in his mind.

The human who had the same name as Michael poke his side making him jump in surprise and also let out a squeak that made the human giggled.

"Heya, I'm Mikael James Sinclair. But you can call me James to not be confused with Michael, my little brother." James said with a wide smile adorning his beautiful face. Chase look at him and nod.

"Okay, James." He said. He then can look once again at James eyes. The black haired teen blink and smile uneasily at him.

"What? You find my eyes weird?" He asked, nervously. Chase blink and shook his head.

"No, I find them beautiful." He said truthfully making James smile widely.

"Thanks, man. You're the only one who find my eyes beautiful except for my little brother though." James said happily. Chase let a small smile in his face.

"Is that so? Those humans can't just appreciate your unique eyes, they are blind because they didn't found it beautiful." Chase said. James smile widely at this and punch Chase playfully in the shoulder.

"Dude, stop with the praising, It might grow my pride." He said and laugh. "So, want me to tour you in the school?" Chase look thoughtful for a second but he then nod his head.

"Okay." He said with a small smile.

That was years ago, when they are in the first year of middle school. Now, they are in third year of senior highschool and their friendship grew. And Chase still think why the fudge he had said it to James.

James became an annoying human once he warmed up to Chase, he always said this reference in 'Supernatural' and it annoyed Chase greatly. But despite this, Chase is quite fond of James now. He can't leave the human alone even if he had a little brother, there is just this feeling that made him protect James.

James is just a human but why is he affecting Chase like this?


End file.
